There for you
by Unrequited-Eyes
Summary: What would've happened if Maka was the one to save Soul from the Demon sword Crona's attack? What changes would happen to their relationship? Hmm... R&R plz


**Hi you guys! I've been watching soul eater lately, and I must say, soulandmakashouldbeacouple^3^. But sadly, they're not... But we can still dream, Or in this case, write. Hope ya like it!**

MAKA!"

Soul screamed. The blood was flowing freely, slowly draining his miester. Soul dropped down to his knees and cradled her head in his lap. A tear escaped from his tightly shut eyes, which he hastily swiped. Soul knew she didn't have much time left, for she was laying in a pool of blood.

Soul gently picked her lifeless body up and carried her to the motorcycle. He seated her in front of him so he could keep a grip on her. She shifted, and Soul nearly dropped her onto the hard concrete beneath them. He'd just caught her, and put her back on his lap when she groaned.

"Soul..." her raspy voice croaked.

"Maka! Hang in there. They'll fix you up-" she interrupted.

"Remind me to never play with witches, it hurts like hell." She mumbled, and was carried away by sleep again.

Soul laughed. Well, he wouldn't call it laughing. More like sharp, painful breaths. It killed him to see her like this, and her joke had only increased the emotions. Fear; he worried about what might happen to Maka after this. Anger; he wanted to kill the pink haired sword wielder for hurting his miester. What consumed him the most was grief. It was all his fault. He should've paid attention, so then Maka wouldn't have jumped in front of him.

He was too caught up in what was happening that he didn't notice the demon sword creeping towards him until it was too late. He thought he was done, but nothing happened. He heard a cry, looked down, and there she was. _She_ had taken the blow. For him.

In the infirmary–

"Is she okay?" "Maka's alright now, right?" "Tell me, I want to know!"

Soul was enraged when all the nurses brushed him off and didn't answer his questions. He wanted to know how his Maka was! _'Wait, my Maka?_' '**_Yes, your Maka. You idiot._**' The two voices inside his head argued. '_Who'd want a flat chested girl like her?'_**_'Oh I don't know, me?_**' '_Smartass_.' '**_You wanna go?' _**'_Bring it on bro_.'

Lets just say he ended up with a killer headache.

Later

"She can't attend her classes for 2 weeks. She shouldn't get out of bed within the first week, unless with your help. And she should take in as much iron as she can, because of all the blood loss. She shouldn't..." The nurse rattled on.

Soul didn't pay her any mind. He was too focused on Maka's slumped form resting on the bed.

He brushed past mother nurse, who huffed and walked out the door. Soul perched on the stool that sat near the nightstand. One of his hands slipped around hers and squeezed. An eye popped open, and Soul sighed.

"Hey"

Maka yawned, then groaned, her muscles sore. "Hey, how are you?"

He chuckled under his breath, "I should be asking you that."

She merely stared at him. This brought up a question Soul had been meaning to ask.

"Maka, why would you do that? Why didn't you run? You almost died!" He said, confused by his partners soft looks.

"Maka, I almost lost you. I can't lose you, Maka, I- I-," yes, raring the little argument inside his head, he realized something. Without Maka, he couldn't think of any other way to live. She changed him. He would be lost without his miester. "I love you Maka Albarn."

He leaned down, used his other hand to brush back some hair, and pecked her forehead. "I always will."

Before he could sit back up, she grasped his faced in her hands and pulled him back down so his eyes were level with hers.

"I stepped in front of you because I never wanted you to get hurt. You still had to become Death city's greatest Death Scythe. You're my partner, my weapon, my friend. But most of all, I stepped in front of you because," she paused," I love you, Soul Eater Evans."

She tipped her chin up and brushed her lips with his. It was a soft and gentle kiss, their first kiss.

Maka pulled back to a pouting Soul, who looked as dazed by the kiss as she was.

Maka giggled and sat back.

She rubbed his head and whispered," I'll always be there for you Soul, always."

* * *

**So? So? So? Didya like it? I tried to make it kinda angsty, but funny in the end. I dunno though... R&R please! Tell mah what you think!**


End file.
